Scorpion
by ginguy
Summary: Drabble; 'There are many people in this world who are given the title of 'Master.' Yet no one will mention who is arguably the most prestigious of all known figures.' Temari's curiosity of Sasori results in her meeting him, but not in a way she expected.


**Author's note:**

**Oh man, does it feel so good to be back. Finals finished last week so I've been spending some 'me' time before I get back to the drawing board to write again. **

**While my writing is quite rusty now, I did work hard on this one. It only took an idea to get me passionately writing about these two again. Much less interaction about Sasori and Temari because I definitely wanted to showcase Sasori. I have lots of admiration for the guy (and not just cause he's hot), one who comes from a terrible childhood and just...this idea that while he's a puppet, he still retains human feelings, and I think that's why I'm so intrigued with him. He is my favourite Akatsuki after all. **

**I also wanted to write as to how people may have seen him, so reading the story, you'll get an idea of what I think people may have viewed him. And while I don't like the transition of the time frames since Temari starts out young, then it jumps to her as a young adult, I felt it was necessary. **

**Thanks and enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I'll definitely be hanging around here during the break :)**

**Ging**

* * *

_"The most gifted natures are perhaps also the most trembling." - _Andre Gide

The forefathers of a place always achieved some sort of fame. Fame from the discovery of a people's city, from laying the foundations of a town, and for the recognition of a village into national or even worldwide stage. People took pride in such instrumental figures – heroes, supposed gods – or perhaps descendants or demigods – politicians, warriors, artists and leaders. From the noblest of citizens to the most powerful of heads, perhaps, some of the most well-known were better left never mentioned to the young.

Why?

Maybe because such figures represented the darker side of a city, or the belief of 'ignorance is bliss' philosophy that many elders preach to future leaders and generations. Maybe it was just mere embarrassment that such a person ever existed there. Because of course, the presence of an 'evil' or 'villainous' individual gives a shallow image of a place that can and will ruin a reputation – whether that reputation is at a level of the highest praise or at a level that is already tainted.

In the case of the Sand village, most people will boast to you their faith in the 3rd leader. Or the 5th. Perhaps due to the fact that those leaders have generated the largest changes in their village, whether those changes were morality, financial, strength or whatever else that changed the society of the Sand. Yet, no one will mention who is arguably the strongest and prestigious of all known figures. You see, this is because this individual is the embarrassment and fear among most people. This individual may represent the 'darker' side of the Sand village as an example of a 'too greedy for power' mindset. This individual is the humiliation of the Sand village who tainted their reputation as a society that has no villains – but we need to remind ourselves that in every society, there will always be some degree of villainous treachery by many people.

But this text goes too far ahead. Let's rewind into the younger days of the eldest and only daughter of the 4th Kazekage:

"Was he young?"

"We don't know"

"Was he tall?"

"We don't know"

"Was he mean?"

"We don't know"

"Then-"

"What you need to know, is that he was the greatest to ever live. He saved our village. He recreated the powers of the beast Shukaku and combined it into his own powers. That, young lady, was how the Iron Sand technique came to be. And it was because of this that made him the strongest in our village of all time!" the woman grabbed the little girl's face between her aged, wrinkled hands and stared intently into her opaque, teal coloured eyes. Eyes that represented ferocity, curiosity and leadership. Eyes that represented promise.

"That is what you need to know…" she repeated.

"How did he die?" She waited for the old lady for a moment as the woman released her face and walked towards the window, gazing at the deep eternal sky. The beautiful black canvas dotted with white and yellow stars.

"From old age." She finally answered.

"So, Master Sasori didn't kill him?" Her words made the woman jerk, and she turned around and glared at her from her place.

"Child, who told you such nonsense?!"

"From my classmates. They talked about Master Sasori and how he's real and that he killed the thi-" her response was cut short by the woman's hand slapping her cheek. Temari held her face as her tears swelled to her eyes, scowling at the woman in return.

"Don't ever give me stupid and dumb beliefs! The third died from old age, he died from natural causes and not because of some myth! You don't ever listen to idiotic theories like that!"

And so the night ended, and the little girl who stared blankly at the dark ceiling above her pondered the idea of a mysterious man who was a 'myth.' Perhaps her teacher was right. She was but a little, naïve girl. That is until she learned to think for herself. It should be noted that while this individual was nothing more than a 'myth' according to the teacher, stories that circulated among the younger generation about this 'myth' were intriguing. We must remember that our elders can never fully influence us when the big world out there is welcoming us with wide arms.

* * *

"He belongs to this group called 'Akatsuki'"

"I heard he's a cannibal"

"No way, I heard he killed people to make weapons but that's about all he did"

"Guys, I'm going on a quest to find this guy and duel him!" Her brow raised and she gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, do you want to die?"

"Come on guys! We're 18! I'm sure if we put enough research to look for him, we'd find him in no time."

Young adolescents are always a curious and adventurous bunch. And while Temari shot the idea down, she nonetheless believed herself he was real and desired more than the others a chance to meet him.

* * *

"He was a prodigy. One of the most intelligent and skilled warriors to have ever lived. It was a shame he left the village." The old man set his beer down as she followed his eyes towards the glass.

"You know, he was a true gift to this village. Outstanding, original, absolutely flawless." He whispered to her, his eyes gleaming and the passion of his voice when he spoke of him.

"He was a manipulator, could wrap ya 'round his finger. Knew the kinda person you were at first glance." He nodded at her, tapping his index finger to the temple of his head.

"And that was what was scary 'bout him."

They both suddenly turned their heads to a traveller who entered the bar. He walked towards them with his hood still over his head, and upon adjusting it, laid his eyes at Temari.

"Evening" he greeted.

"How's the weather outside, boy?"

"Ah, quite terrible, sir. Thought I'd find a good place to grab a drink before I leave. You guys got a nice bar around here."

"You don't have any where you're from?"

"Eh no. Rain village is always damp. Too miserable to drink out." He chuckled, nodding at the bartender as he drank. His eyes darted at the bottle of sake in front of him, fixating his eyes on them and tapping his fingers on the table.

"But like I said Temari, Master Sasori was one of those you can't just forget."

The man cleared his throat and drank from his glass, relaxing himself and gazing at the still liquid.

"They say he uh, lurks 'round here. Back in his old home, boy must be reminiscing. He's still a kid in my eyes. Has a-uh, scorpion emblem 'round him. That's how you know, missy, that it's him."

"Like a logo?"

"That's right. Smart boy never made anything without that scorpion logo. Even has a tattoo of it I hear" He chuckled sourly, shaking his head as if in regret of something. The silence between them was interrupted by the clanking of coins from the traveller's pockets. He dug his hands back in his pockets in search of his cash, the sleeve of his jacket uncovering his wrist. Temari's eyes rested on his wrist and suddenly found herself staring at it.

"You like it?" he smiled at her who's eyes then widened at him. She nodded at him, forcing a smile from her lips.

"I-it's nice." He grinned at her answer.

"Ah, well, I gotta go. Nice meetin' you folks. Thanks for the night." The traveller walked towards the door calmly and stopped when the old man spoke out to him.

"Take good care boy. Stay safe out there." the traveller turned his head to the side before smiling.

"I will sir, miss. Take care."

The man released a sigh as he took a sip of his beer and observed the girl.

"What did ya see on his wrist, Miss Temari? You look a little disturbed." He gazed at her as she stared at the table, her eyes still and frozen, almost petrified. Her head rotated to face his with quivering lips.

"A scorpion."

* * *

There are many people in this world who are given the title of 'Master.' It is perhaps one of the most honourable titles a person receives. Those either known for heroic acts or for nefarious injustices will always be famed. Maybe Temari, like many of us, desire to know the very nature of a criminal who exudes nothing but charm and suave yet inherits such little conscience that allows him to murder without guilt. It's normal and completely natural. We always want to understand their mindsets, personalities, and quirks. And by doing so, by seeking such people out, we are put into a vulnerable state when encountering the same 'villain' who wreaked havoc and destroyed lives. But what makes us even more vulnerable is when we encounter such people in disguise, in particular, as innocent, young travellers who desire a drink before they leave for the night.

Such, is the character of Sand village's most powerful ninja: Sasori of the Red Sand.


End file.
